


Biweekly Log 05

by stephanericher



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Bleach, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, One Piece, Tokyo Ghoul, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal, 残響のテロル | Zankyou no Terror | Terror in Resonance
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>21 drabbles published on tumblr 10/12/14-10/25/14</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biweekly Log 05

1\. Degrade (Kagami Taiga/Himuro Tatsuya)

In some ways, it’s better that their relationship degraded, rusted away, that they spent so much time apart—it’s not that absence makes the heart grow fonder (no, absence makes the heart grow embittered and angry, makes it easier to lie to one’s self and say that everything’s okay); it’s that time has rusted away the rigidity and strength of the structure of them, has made it more flexible, less stagnant. The foundations are still there, but the feelings are different and they’re less confined by the past—now that the walls have crumbled away they can look at each other properly, can voice the things that need to be said without worry about them dying against barriers that now no longer exist. It’s not that they couldn’t walk away completely and sever everything; it’s that they had the chance and decided to rebuild instead, that they built it stronger this time. This time around, the desire doesn’t feel like it needs to be stifled—they encourage it in each other, fan the flames with touches and deliberately-chosen words, tie themselves tighter together in every way just because they can, shoulder the weight of this structure together and shift the weight.

* * *

 

2\. Action (Bazz-B/Cang Du)

“You’re always too concerned with actions. Don’t you ever think?”

It’s an argument they’ve had before, one with no end in sight—but they’ve been fighting this fight for hundreds of years, so what’s another iteration?

“Yeah, Dumbass,” says Bazz.

“Thinking about your hair or how much you like fire doesn’t count.”

Bazz rolls his eyes. “I think about you a lot.”

Cang falters. Damn. Bazz normally would consider even that too sappy and romantic to say.

“Well?”

Cang sighs. “Try to think before you start just fighting the first thing you see move.”

“For you I’ll try,” Bazz purrs.

He’s probably lying, not that it matters at this point. “Just kiss me already.”

He doesn’t have to ask twice for this at least.

* * *

 

3\. Cross (Aomine Daiki/Himuro Tatsuya)

There’s always a distance between them, like a bottomless stream with a swift current that Daiki can’t cross—maybe he can, but it’s not worth the effort sometimes; if this is Tatsuya’s version of a test then he’s failing it every day. Does he even want to pass? Is it even worth it to stay with Tatsuya when he makes himself unreachable? It’s hard to say; the shadows of Tatsuya’s lower lashes are too well-defined and his grip is too strong and one day all of this sharpness will break him in two and Daiki does not possess the right kind of strength to put him back together when that day comes. But somehow he stays anyway, and Tatsuya lets him.

* * *

 

4\. Sun (Nine/Shibazaki Kenjirou)

The sun drifts in through the old venetian blinds (as much as they try to shut them all theway the plastic refuses to bend back down in some places) and right against Kenjirou’s eyes; he squints and then rolls over, surprised when his body doesn’t bump up against anything. He opens his eyes; Nine’s definitely gotten out of bed—this early?

He hears the creak of hinges; the door to the en-suite bathroom opens and Nine staggers out—he’s still not really awake, either; he doesn’t say anything to Kenjirou as he eases himself back under the covers.

Kenjirou reaches for his hands; they’re cold but he holds them anyway, and then he rolls over so he’s practically on top of him.

Nine mumbles something into Kenjirou’s arm but he’s already halfway to dreaming at this point.

* * *

 

5\. Longing (Himuro Tatsuya/Alexandra Garcia)

Alex has never been much for pining, but some days she longs for Tatsuya’s touch, his light voice and teasing words, to see his outline against the low afternoon sun next to her on the couch. It’s like a constant buzz in the back of her mind, irritating her to the point where she can’t ignore it or get rid of it. It’s an unfortunate byproduct of love, but she wouldn’t trade it for anything.

* * *

 

6\. Camera (Fukutomi Juichi/Shinkai Hayato)

Juichi almost fills his camera’s memory card before they’re done with the reptile house at the zoo (probably with pictures to take home to his turtle, which he doesn’t come out and say but is totally adorable nonetheless) and keeps flicking through the pictures, trying to decide which to keep and which to delete and it’s too easy for Hayato to slip a hand into his back pocket and squeeze his ass. Juichi almost drops the camera.

“Worry about pictures later,” Hayato says.

Juichi hastily puts the camera away.

* * *

 

7\. Quills (Kagami Taiga/Furihata Kouki)

Sometimes Kouki’s like a porcupine, curling into a ball and shooting out his quills; he’s dynamic, explosive, powerful. Most of the time he’s content to remain quiet, off to the side, entering the fray when necessary but not asserting himself quite so strongly. It’s what makes him a good leader; he’s grown into it and wields it like a steady sword. It also means he’s not afraid to take Taiga’s hand first or pull him down into a kiss; he flushes pink and gives him a nervous smile every time but he still does it (and the expressions look adorable on his face anyway).

* * *

 

8\. Plum (Arisawa Tatsuki/Inoue Orihime)

Tatsuki’s like a plum, sharp and tart but somehow sweet, small but full until she’s bursting with strength and ideas and words. She’s beautiful, too; she’s not flashy but she’s cultivated herself well, is clean and polished and simple even though she’s deep, complex—the way she taps her fingers on a desk or quirks her eyebrow at Orihime. It’s hard to say, but maybe it doesn’t need saying. Their relationship has never been too heavy on words, more about broad actions and quiet moments. It’s easier to kiss her hard enough to take her breath away, to squeeze her hands and let her know like that.

* * *

 

9\. Mind (Nebuya Eikichi/Akashi Seijuurou)

The thing that Eikichi’s always liked about Akashi is that Akashi doesn’t treat him like an idiot. He’s treated him as someone on a lower tier, sure, but in terms of basketball skill Eikichi still is lower, is still gathering his strength and honing his skills. But Akashi doesn’t dismiss him as another meathead the way the previous captain did, the way Reo sometimes does and the way Mayuzumi almost always does (although he finds reasons to be standoffish toward everyone). Akashi doesn’t underestimate him, places faith in his mind the way no one else bothers to—even Kotarou has a vague grasp of what makes Eikichi himself and leaves that to what it is. Akashi talks to him now, asks him questions to which he probably knows the answers, listens—he’s changed; he values Eikichi’s opinion rather than merely his understanding. He already knows how Eikichi feels about him when he asks, probably knows (or has a good idea) that Eikichi’s going to take those slender hands in his and tell him honestly; he wants it to happen. It feels like everything they’ve said or done has led up to this moment, listening to each other, the words that are implicit but must be said.

* * *

 

10\. Dreams (Nishio Nishiki/Nishino Kimi)

He appears in her dreams sometimes, only it’s not him, some kind of twisted version of him, a human him or a powerful him who can spread avenues with his mind and make a traffic lane in the middle just for them, a him who does things and says things he would not. She tells him this each time and he rusts away, flakes the same color as his hair drifting through the air as he screams.

When she wakes up he is beside her, jaw clenched and breathing uneasy even in his sleep, but it’s the real him and she feels so goddamn lucky.

* * *

 

11\. Feel (Kagami Taiga/Momoi Satsuki)

She loves to feel his skin under her palm, the unevenness of his upper back, the moles and scars and sloping flesh, and the back of his neck when his hair gets too long and the way his abs flinch under her when she runs her hands over them, back and forth again. She’ll never get tired of exploring him the more she knows about him, his smile and the way he pulls her down close to him, the way it feels under his hands, the long fingers and firm grip around her hips.

* * *

 

12\. Whisper (Five/Clarence)

Her breath comes in wheezes, like soft and sinister whispers, and Clarence feels as if his own throat will close up. She’s never been the healthiest or the hardiest but the stress is building up on her body and he is truly frightened, hands tightening around her form. Closing them around a gun would do nothing; there is no one to shoot. Her eyes flutter; he holds her closer. Fuck. He should have noticed she was getting closer—but what could he have done? What would she have allowed him to do? He stares up at the tile pattern of the ceiling to try and keep from crying out.

* * *

 

13\. Silk (Akashi Seijuurou/Hanamiya Makoto)

Seijuurou always binds him with silk ties; it’s only the best for him, for both of them. He might use rope if he didn’t have to touch it, still too tentative and afraid to do his own dirty work. It makes Makoto almost smile against the gag; who is in control here? He lets Seijuurou do what he will with his body, but the real battle is in their minds.

* * *

 

14\. Smell (Zoro/Sanji)

Sanji smells like his cooking, spicy and sweet and vaguely like the soap he uses to clean the pots and pans. When his arms are elbow-deep in Suds Zoro can come up behind him and kiss his neck and maybe have proper time to duck the soap flung in his face (although he usually can’t), smell the fresh oregano and paprika that fade into the wood of the kitchen and into Sanji’s skin—this whole room smells like Sanji. (It’s not a bad thing.)

* * *

 

15\. Charcoal (Furuhashi Koujirou/Imayoshi Shouichi)

Furuhashi’s eyes are like pieces of charcoal; but all of Imayoshi’s attempts to incense them are turned away. He probably just hasn’t found the right kind of lighter fluid yet, but that’s all right—he appreciates a challenge, even if Furuhashi refuses to admit he’s even giving him one. He’s a slippery bastard, but he’s Imayoshi’s kind of slippery bastard. He’ll still grudgingly hold hands and let Imayoshi push him physically—even if he acts like he’s not enjoying it he’ll give a jerk of the head or tell Imayoshi not to stop; even if his eyes are still flat his words begin to show some signs of a glow.

* * *

 

16\. Want (Five/Clarence)

She wants him, thrusts her heavy desires at him and he can’t respond other than in a vague affirmative, but that’s what she wants from him.

“I don’t have much time,” she tells him once.

He thinks she’s just telling him he ought to realize how rare her giving him some of her precious time is. By the time he realizes that that’s only the surface layer it’s too late and she’s already almost gone.

* * *

 

17\. Honestly (Mayuzumi Chihiro/Kagami Taiga)

Kagami is honest, perhaps too much so—but then again he can afford it, doesn’t have to sneak around to get what he wants, doesn’t have enough patience to work around obstacles so he ploughs right through them. Mayuzumi doesn’t exactly admire it—he’s not sure what he’d call it, but there’s something about it, about Kagami, that’s not completely repulsive. And he has the good sense to ask before he kisses Mayuzumi, even if he’s otherwise too open and generous with his affections, too—it’s almost honest enough to make Mayuzumi uncomfortable (but somehow it doesn’t).

* * *

 

18\. Concentrate (Zoro/Sanji)

“You clean up pretty well, Marimo,” Sanji whispers, running his palms up Zoro’s suit jacket.

Zoro leans closer. “You want me to do it more often?”

He won’t, anyway. “Not on your life. I can’t concentrate.”

Zoro laughs, a short bark. “Of course you can’t, pervert.”

There are a billion shitty comebacks that Sanji has to stifle from escaping his mouth. To save face, he meets his mouth against Zoro’s. The usual faintly-alcoholic taste is enough to bring him back to something like calm—or it would be if Zoro’s hands weren’t on his ass already.

* * *

 

19\. Light (Murasakibara Atsushi/Aomine Daiki)

Atsushi is heavy, drapes his body over Daiki’s whenever he damn well pleases and rests his oversize hand on Daiki’s side even when they’re in bed and he could easily fist it in the sheets. He rolls on top of Daiki when they sleep and Daiki can’t extract himself from the position half the time without falling onto the floor (they need a bigger bed, too, but that’s not the point). But his lazy smile before they fall asleep is light, gorgeous, does something to Daiki’s insides that even after all of their time together he can’t shake off.

* * *

 

20\. Excuses (Yomo Renji/Itori)

Renji knows what Itori’s really asking when she calls him over for help at the bar—some rearranging boxes, enough to get him to roll up his sleeves, and half-drunk sex afterward (well, he’ll be half-drunk because she’ll coax him into drinking a glass or so but she’ll have less than that herself and anyway she’s got a ridiculous tolerance for the stuff that he just doesn’t) in the back room on top of a row of wine crates and Itori’s hair hanging down and brushing against his face as she rides him, thrusting her hips in a rolling motion that’s almost like she’s fighting something, her nails digging into his hips.

* * *

 

21\. Supernova (Alexandra Garcia/Aomine Daiki)

She was like a supernova once, so they say—but he never knew that side of her, and even though that person became the Alex he knows he probably wouldn’t have liked her all that much. He was like that, too; he’s still like that too much know but he’s got enough self-awareness to try and rein it in sometimes—but she’s not chasing after something lost by being with him. He wants to believe it’s something more subtle; she makes him believe it—the stardust of her fingers, cracked and dry at the height of summer, intertwined in his, and the way her glasses perch on her knows as she waves her hands in wild gestures when she talks, the way she looks at him through hair falling into her face, almost shyly sometimes and the way it makes him weaker at the knees than playing a whole quarter at a time.


End file.
